The present invention relates to a multiple layer composite material including features for detection of a failure in one or more layers resulting in a fluid breach of the composite material. The composite material is suitable for use as a barrier in many applications where fluid penetration is undesired.
Impermeable covers are intended to protect areas, objects, or people from coming into contact with a fluid. These covers have been made from flexible fabric with a flexible fluid proof coating such as polyvinyl chlorides (“PVCs”) or polyurethanes. Over time, the coatings lose their ability to bar entry of a fluid into the protected area, or onto protected objects or people.
These covers are known to fail as barriers in a number of ways. Some failure modes are obvious, such as large cracks or tears in the cover, or a visible delamination of the coating. Other failure modes are less observable. Current methods of inspection of a barrier material for integrity are reactive and identify a failure only after fluid has breached the barrier.